


Uncharacteristic Euphoria

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [37]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames will never live this down ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharacteristic Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> 'Teeth' challenge.

“Eames, go home.”

“Don’t wanna,” she whined.

Bobby eyed her warily, noticing her eyes were glazed and staring off into space. “Eames,” he tried, “did you get freezing when you went to get your teeth fixed?”

She blinked, and patted his cheek. “You’re pretty,” she said, slurring the words.

Bobby tugged on her elbow, and without waiting for her reply, he headed to the elevators.

“Problem?” Ross asked when he saw them waiting at the elevators.

“Just taking Eames home. She’s uh … bad reaction to the anaesthetic at her dentist appointment.”

 _Poor Eames_ , Bobby thought, _she’ll never live this one down_.


End file.
